


Mo(u)rning Walk

by jessajordamn



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Losely based on Episode 79: Blackbird, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn
Summary: Lily is sad and thus I wrote poetry.





	Mo(u)rning Walk

they shattered the stars on your face  
you were waking up  
barefoot  
gravel under the soles of your feet  
and scars that cut deep

you silently sing while you ask why  
hands holding on to  
something that doesn't belong here  
you  
raise your palms to a tight-lipped sky

why did it take him  
why did it take him  
where did it take him?

the roads you travel you hope will show you  
you hear the pines whisper  
(they lie)  
only darkness and lonely darkness  
can lead you too  
where do you need to be?

he's coming closer  
but you're way beyond  
take those stars child  
hear the pines whisper  
and wake once again


End file.
